1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of machines for transferring objects stored in a plurality of transferor magazines, the objects in each magazine being of the same type, and collecting predetermined numbers of predetermined types of objects in a transferee magazine. Positioning means position the transferee magazine in object transfer position with selected ones of the transferor magazines and a transfer mechanism associated with the positioning means transfers a predetermined number of objects from a transferor magazine into the transferee magazine. The positioning of the transferee magazine and the energization of the mechanism is preferably controlled by a microcomputer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of integrated circuit (IC) chips, particularly medium and large scale IC chips, has created a need for improved manufacturing processes which lend themselves to automating the mounting of IC chips and their lead frames on substrates as part of the process of manufacturing compact electronic circuits, assemblies which are also known as micropackages. The mounting of such a chip and its lead frame in a fixture, to permit testing and to facilitate the mounting of such chips on substrates is known. Since most micropackages require a substantial number of IC chips of several different types, it is desirable to automate the step of assembling in a single holder, or magazine, the necessary numbers of fixtures holding the desired types of IC chips used to manufacture a micropackage. The sequencer of this invention has a substantial number of transferor magazines removably mounted on transferor bases with the transferor magazines each holding a plurality of fixtures and with the fixtures in each of said transferor magazines holding a given type of IC circuit. A transferee magazine and a transferee holder are mounted on positioning means that sequentially will position the transferee holder and magazine in proper fixture transfer relationship with respect to each of the transferor bases and the transferor magazines so that the transfer of a fixture from a transferor magazine into the transferee magazine can be accomplished by a transfer mechanism mounted on the positioning means. The proper positioning of the transferee magazine with respect to the transferor magazine is preferably controlled by a programmed microcomputer. When the transferee magazine is positioned in fixture transfer relation with a transferor magazine having the proper type of IC chip, the computer causes the transfer mechanism to transfer into the transferee magazine the correct number of fixtures holding the correct type of IC chip required for a given substrate, or micropackage. By varying the program of the microcomputer, one can automate the assembly of the types of IC chips needed for each type of substrate, or micropackage to be manufactured.
The closest known relevant prior art is that which was developed with respect to holders or magazines for film slides or transparencies; i.e., fixtures for holding segments of developed photographic film for use with a projector to project an enlarged image on a screen, for example. However, the prior art does not teach a sequencer which automates the collecting in one holder of a predetermined number of fixtures from predetermined ones of a plurality of different holders for each of a substantial number of different types of substrates, or micropackages.